dragonslairfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon's Lair: The Legend
Dragon's Lair: The Legend is a side-scrolling platform video game developed by Elite Systems for the Nintendo Game Boy in 1991. Unlike other Dragon's Lair platformers, it does not follow up from the original video games. The game itself is actually a port of a video game named '''Roller Coaster 'with the graphics reworked into a Dragon's Lair setting as well as making Dirk the main character. Story The following is taken from the game's manual ''"Dirk the Daring held the maid's limp and lifeless body gently in his arms, as he surveyed the carnage of the bloody battle scene. With the last gasps of her dying breath, Princess Daphne's loyal servant had told Dirk the horrible tale of their undoing. It seemed a traitor in their ranks had informed the evil Mordroc that the princess' caravan was carrying the mythical Life Stone, an ancient artifact rumored to give its owner limitless power and eternal life. His barbaric army had ambushed the Princess' helpless band, mercilessly slaying all but the beautiful Princess whom they had taken into captivity. Fortunately, before the attack, the maid had used her limited powers to shatter the Life Stone into hundreds of pieces and scatter them throughout the land. Dirk knew what he must now do, though he did not relish the task. The Life Stone must be reassembled before Princess Daphne could be rescued from Mordroc's evil clutches!" Gameplay Unlike most platform spin-off in the series, Dirk is unable to use any form of weapon and is only capable of jumping from one platform to the next. The player can use either A or B to jump and use the D-Pad to move Dirk in any direction. The Start button pauses and the Select button resets the game if on the pause menu. The goal of the game is to collect all 194 pieces of the shattered Life Stone avoiding dangerous spike pits, toxic waters and rail tracks. There are no enemies or bosses that Dirk must defeat and anything aside from the aforementioned hazards are platforms Dirk uses to advance. The game does not show Dirk's health, number of lives or any number of fragments that he has collected on his quest. Only through dying in the game is the player shown the progress made. US/JPN Differences * In the respective versions, the game has a falling damage mechanic. Falling from 2/3 screen height will result in a death. However the damage can be cancelled if Dirk grabs a fragment of the Life Stone, transitions to a new screen or land on a moving platform. * The game starts with 10 lives. In the EU version of the game, an extra life is awarded for every 42 fragments collected but the amount of 10 is never exceeded. * Holding down on a jump button will make Dirk continuously jump as opposed to the EU version where holding it will only make him jump once. * In the cells level there is a large gap between a mine cart and the beginning of rail tracks in the EU version. However in other versions, the cart is placed at the far edge of the track which could result in the player to move the cart before actually boarding it. Trivia * Contrary to the box art and the manual's story, Dirk is the only recurring character that appears in-game. * The box art for this game uses the same art for the original arcade poster along with the Dragon's Lair video games on the NES and SNES. Category:Games